ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Powered Up (Daniel 10)
Summary After an argument with Daniel, Wally meets an alien who gives him new powers, but these new powers cause Wally to go rogue. Plot The episode begins in space on the Y-Borg; Yobite seems to be talking to a shadowy alien on the holo-screen. Yobite: So, is it a deal then? Shadowy alien, in raspy voice: Yobite: So, is it a deal then? Shadowy alien, in raspy voice: Yes. Yobite: Good. Now carry out your orders, Zobogorgian! Shadowy alien: *Hiss* I hate that name, you Cyborganicsapiens address us as! Yobite: It doesn’t matter what I call you, what matters is that you follow your orders! Shadowy Alien nods as if he understands and hangs up. Phil: Sir, what if he does complete his mission? Yobite: Don’t worry Phil…………HE WILL! (Maniacal laugh) Theme Song Wally and Daniel are in a deadlock at Rock Paper Scissors, tying each time. Daniel, after another tie: Okay, let’s try this…..again! Daniel and Wally are about to throw again and as soon as they do, it ends up as a tie again. Daniel and Wally: NO! WHY?! Daniel: I have an idea, you tell me what you’re going to use so I can beat it! Wally: No way, Daniel! Why don’t you do it! Daniel: Because I want to, win. Wally: Well so do, I! Daniel and Wally do one last game of Rock Paper Scissors and Wally ends up winning. Wally: Yeah! (Snatches remote) Daniel: C’mon! (Throws a pillow over his head) Wally: Now we get to watch what I want! Wally starts to flick through the channels and stops on the Sports channel. TV Announcer: The Football Game will not be seen today instead here is- Wally turns off the TV, disappointed. Daniel: Now we get to watch what I want! Daniel’s cell vibrates and Wally picks it up. Wally: Hello? Yeah he’s here; (referring to Daniel) it’s for you. (hands Daniel his cell) Daniel: Hello? Whoa, whoa, Kris, chill! How many are we talking? Whoa, that many. Okay tell Terry to hang on a little longer. (hangs up) C’mon Wally, duty calls! Wally: Well I have nothing better to do. Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix and starts spinning around in purple genetics. His ribs enlarge and become straight; a shell starts to appear on his back as quills start to shoot up. Echidart: Echidart! Time to roll! Wally withdraws his sword and follows Echidart. Meanwhile……. Terry spin kicks a Rana Knight. Terry: Ugh, where are Wally and Daniel, they said they would be here! Kris: They’ll be here! (Fires mana blast at a Rana Knight) Hopefully…….. Rana Knights start to surround Kris and Terry. Terry: Oh, craig! Kris: Didn’t Daniel tell you that is his catchphrase. Terry shrugs and the two girls get into a battle pose. Echidart: Hey Tin Men take this! Echidart rams into all of the surrounding knights. While Wally leaps into the air and lands in front of a few. Wally hacks at the knights and grabs one knight’s whip, Wally then spins in a circle while the knight is holding the whip, sending approaching knights into Echidart. Echidart: Terry, give me a push! Terry: You got it Daniel! Terry raises the ground creating a mini ramp. Echidart starts to roll in place picking up momentum, when he picked up enough momentum the young hero flies up the ramp, and comes crashing onto an army of knights. Wally starts fighting more knights off and with some help from Kris and her mana blasts all of the knights are defeated. Wally discovers one’s escapes and jumps in front of the escaping adversary. Wally: Where do you think you’re going! Wally yanks the whip out of his hands and lashes it at the knight. Echidart rolls behind Wally and reverts. Daniel: Dude! What the heck! We’re supposed to beat up the baddies, not whip them senseless! Wally: Hey no pain no gain. Daniel: I’m tired of your irresponsible behavior! You’re a hero, start acting like one. Wally: Stop acting like my mom! Daniel: I’m not! Daniel and Wally continue to squabble, while Kris and Terry sweat drop. Terry: How long do you think they’ll keep fighting for? Kris: Dunno but we better buy two pairs of ear plugs. Meanwhile a figure is watching the boys’ squabble from a distance in the shadows. End Scene Wally is storming through a forest at night punching at trees. Wally: Snotty little………grrrr! (Punches a tree triggering the birds in that tree to fly off) A raspy laugh is heard in the distance, gaining Wally’s attention. Wally withdrawing his sword, and begins getting in a fighting stance. Wally: Who’s there?! Voice: Do you ever hate it not having any real powers? Wally: Yeah…maybe…..What am I saying? Maybe, so what if I do?! Voice: I can fix that for you. Wally: How? Voice: Like this! The figure emerges from the shadows revealing a 3 foot grey alien with large elf like ears. Figure: I am Mok I can help you by giving you the powers you need! It is the only way to show up that snotty little alien kid! Wally: Okay……so what do I do? Mok reaches for a small box and opens it revealing a glowing green crystal that is constantly changing its material. Wally: Whoa, what is that? Mok: Osmosis Crystal, just touch it. Wally, hesitating: What’s the catch? Mok: No catch just touch the crystal. Wally grabs the crystal from its box and is starting to absorb the radiation the Osmosis Crystal is giving off. Wally’s skin starts changing to stone, next metal, after that wood, following bronze, finally pure crystal. Wally, after skin stops changing: Whoa, I…..feel…….dizzy. (Wally drops to the ground unconscious) Mok: Sweet dreams, my little Osmosis lab rat! Mwahahahahahahahah!!!!! Wally wakes up on the forest grass. Wally: Where am I? (Rubs head) I can’t remember a single thing; all I can remember is getting knocked unconscious? Wally grips onto a tree to steady himself, and examines his skin seeing that it is layered with wood. Wally: Whoa! (Takes hand off tree and his skin reverts) What the heck?! Wally remembers Mok and the crystal. Wally: Maybe that little goblin had something to do with this? Wally trips over a rock. Wally: Owch! Stupid rock! (About to throw the rock but his skin becomes stone) Stone skin, that’s even cooler than wood skin! Wally smirks evilly, and absorbs the wood with one hand and rock with the other, creating a wood arm and a stone arm. Wally: Time for some payback! Voice: Wait a second! Wally turns and sees Mok. Wally: You! Wally leaps in front of Mok, intimidating Mok. Wally, picking Mok up: You were the jerk who did this to me am I right?! Mok: It depends. Wally: Tell the truth! Or die! (Shapes arms into blade) Mok: Okay, okay, yes I did! Please don’t hurt me! Wally drops him to the ground and laughs. Wally: Thanks! Now I can destroy my idiot friend! Mok: Now that you’re so grateful, why don’t you do me a favor and help me steal something. Wally: Name your price. Mok: A Diamond Powered Quartz Engine. Wally: *Whistles* That is some engine there. You got it! The newly powered boy leaps through the forest. Mok: He is so gullible; it wouldn’t have worked if this Osmosis Crystal didn’t have a mind control parasite attached to it. End Scene Kris: Come on Daniel you got to forgive Wally! You both were acting like little kids! Daniel: No way! Wally’s crossed the line too many times and- A ring is heard and Kris takes out an Electrician badge. Kris: It’s Wally! Daniel: Where is he? Wally breaks into a facility where two guards are opening fire at Wally but Wally uses a piece of the ground to deflect the blasts which taze the guards. Wally: This should be easy! Wally charges through a wall reaching the floor with the engine. The overpowered teen carelessly grabs the engine triggering a trap. The elevator opens releasing dozens of soldiers with tazers and hi tech armor. Wally: Oh hey, soldiers! We can do this the easy way or the hard way! Soldier: Stand down, sir! (Loading tazer) Wally: Okay then the hard way! Taps a soldier on the shoulder absorbing the metal of that soldier’s armor, metal Wally then whacks the soldier to the ground and Wally then beats up a few more soldiers. Wally leaps onto another shape-shifting his left arm into a blade and cutting a soldier’s weapon to pieces. The teen finishes the leader with one good whack in the head. Wally, reverting: Too easy. (Wally seizes the engine and before he escapes the three heroes appear) Daniel: That’s enough Wally! Wally: Deoxyribo! This is a perfect time to show you my new powers! Wally absorbs metal off of a soldier. Terry: Never saw him do that before. Wally leaps in front of Terry. Terry: I don’t want to do this, Wally! Wally lunges at her but she becomes protected by Kris’ mana barrier. Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix transforming into Punchan. Punchan: Punchan! Punchan and Wally lunge at each other both deadlocking hands. Punchan begins to struggle against Wally’s new power. Punchan then falls back and fires an aura blast surprising Wally. Punchan: I’ve got a new power, too! Punchan grabs a metal beam and slams it onto Wally. Suddenly Wally holds up the beam with no problem and chucks it at Punchan squashing him. Wally: Give up, Deoxyribo. You’re finished. Punchan reverts, and Wally continues to approach Daniel. Kris chucks a series of mana blades at Wally gaining his attention. Wally: So Manareece to do wanna be first! Kris, in battle pose: Gladly! Wally: Okay then! (withdraws his sword) Wally forms his free hand into a mallet and lashes both weapons at Kris knocking her into the wall. The evil teen clutches Kris’ neck attempting to strangle her but Wally is hit by a rock. Wally decides to drop Kris and head toward the rock’s source. Wally: Terry! You chucked that rock at me? Terry: Yeah and I had no regrets! Wally: SO that’s how it’s going to be then, huh? Wally gorilla runs at Terry, who smashes the ground trapping Wally in the ground. Terry: Now, Daniel! Daniel stirs and slams down the DNAtrix. Daniel starts to spin in purple genetics; Daniel’s ribs shrink along with himself. His hair goes even crazier than usual, frail wings grow on Daniel’s back and finally gloves appear on Daniel’s hands. Dreamare: Dreamare! Okay let me try something. Dreamare taps Wally’s forehead and a flash occurs. Dreamare awakens inside Wally’s head seeing a black entity expanding. Dreamare: Stop controlling my friend! Entity: *Cackles* What are you going to do about it?! Hah! Dreamare: This. Dreamare eyes glow red and his head becomes snake like. The camera zooms into Dreamare’s face, revealing Daniel’s face is completely submerged in shadows with a pair of red eyes. The entity screams and turns white starting to break apart. Dreamare teleports out of Wally’s head and reverts. Wally falls unconscious in his normal form. Terry: Do you think he will be alright? Daniel: Yeah, but he probably won’t get that nightmarish image out of his brain. On the Y-Borg………… Yobite is talking to Mok on the holo-screen. Yobite: You failed. Mok: Yes, Yobite sir I have failed in achieving the engine but- Yobite: It’s over goodbye Mok! Yobite ends the holo message and slams his fist in his chair. Phil: Sir…….. Yobite: Don’t worry as long as Wally has his new powers, we can easily use that to our advantage! Mwahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! The camera zooms out to the entire Y-Borg the laughing still heard. Credits Characters Wally Dokio (Main character of this episode) Daniel Deoxyribo Terry Quake Kris Manareece Guards of Facility Villains Wally Dokio (temporarily) Mok (First Appearance) Yobite Phil Aliens Used Echidart Punchan Dreamare Trivia *Wally gains new powers: the ability to become any material he touches. *Punchan also demonstrates using a new power, along with Dreamare. *This is the second time Wally becomes a villain temporarily in an episode in season two. *This episode was thought up of last minute.